


Tear Drops

by thenerdyworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyworm/pseuds/thenerdyworm
Summary: A short poem about Severus Snape's feelings as he died. Crossposted from ffn.net.





	Tear Drops

Tear drops are my memories

They tell the story of my life

Learn my secrets and you will see

The light within my soul

I made mistakes

Loved women lost

And had a shattered heart

Tear drops are who I am

Every moment of my life

Little joy in childhood

Tragic adulthood

Bitter before I die

You may have thought I did not care

But I really did

Seconds before I leave this life

You will learn I mean no harm

But it was my mistakes that started this war

That shaped your life

Please forgive what I did

And remember who I was

Who I loved

 Who I hated

I am sorry I was so bitter

And sorry that I sneered

Please forgive what I did

Because tear drops shaped my life

**Author's Note:**

> ...I like snape a lot less then when I wrote this. still, the sentiment is the same. find me at salemsrealm.tumblr.com


End file.
